


National Emergency

by kerobin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerobin/pseuds/kerobin
Summary: 왓슨이 셜록의 보호자로 응급실에 가게 되는 짧은 이야기.





	National Emergency

저녁으로 셜록이 가면 공짜로 밥을 주는 레스토랑에서 공짜 저녁을 먹고, 베이커 가의 둥지로 돌아온 두 사람은 언제나처럼 각자의 포지션을 찾아 이 소파, 저 소파에 앉았다. TV를 켜서 뉴스도 보고, 블로깅도 하고, 신문도 보며 대화를 나눈 두 사람은 12시가 되자 서로의 침대로 헤어졌다.

아주 완벽한 하루의 끝이었다.

“으....으..... ”

새벽 2시를 좀 넘었을 때, 존은 아랫 층에서 들려오는 희미한 신음소리를 들었다. 무슨 일인가 싶어 내려가 보니, 셜록이 침대에 웅크리고 누워 신음하고 있었다.

“셜록! 괜찮아? 어디가 아픈 건가?”

“괜...괜찮...으....가서..자...”

괜찮으니 가서 자라고 말하는 셜록의 이마엔 식은땀이 머리카락을 적셔, 달라붙어 있었다. 평소와 달리 발그레한 그의 뺨에 손을 대어보니 손등이 금새 뜨끈해졌다. 일단 해열부터 해야겠다고 생각한 존은 황급히 욕실에 가 수건 한 장과, 부엌에서 그릇 하나에 찬 물을 담아왔다. 수건에 물을 적셔 이마에 댄 순간, 토기가 치미는지 셜록은 구역질을 했고, 존은 들고 있던 수건으로 토사물을 받아냈다. 존은 어줍잖게 해열만 해서는 안되겠다고 생각했다. 구토와 고열을 동반한 병은 꽤 많고, 각각의 처방은 다르기 때문에 일단 병원에 가서 제대로 된 검사를 받아봐야 한다. 존 역시 의사지만 아무런 도구없이 진찰하기란 어렵고도 위험한 일이다. 게다가 상대는 자신의 친구가 아닌가. 원래 아는 사람을 치료하는 것이 더 힘든 일이다.

존은 급히 겉옷을 걸치고 춥다며 덜덜 떠는 셜록을 담요로 싸 준 다음, 그를 데리고 계단을 내려갔다.

새벽이지만 택시는 금세 잡혔다. 셜록의 상태를 본 택시 운전사가 속도를 내 준 덕에 그들은 믿기 힘들 정도로 빨리 병원에 도착했다. 존은 택시 기사에게 지갑 속의 지폐를 대충 준 다음, 거스름돈은 필요없다고 얘기하면서 셜록을 부축해 내렸다. 놀랄 만큼 마른 몸이지만 의외로 탄탄한 근육 탓인지 셜록은 보기보다 무거웠다. 게다가 존은 그보다 키도 더 작지 않은가. 낑낑거리는 존을 본 택시 기사가 차에서 내려 존을 도와 셜록을 부축했다. 응급실에 들어서자 불친절한 접수원이 그들을 맞았다. 이름은 뭐며 가족 관계며 사회 보장 번호며 이야기하라는데 존은 아무 것도 아는 것이 없었다. 그런 걸 모르면 접수가 안 된다는 접수원을 보다 못해 나이 든 터키계 택시 기사도 옆에서 한마디씩 거들었다. 그러다 그는 이내 열이 받았는지, 지금 사람이 죽어 가는데 그런게 다 무슨 소용이냐며 접수원과 실랑이를 벌이기 시작했다. 택시 기사의 덕인지, 접수원은 이름과 주소로 검색을 시작했다. 그러나 이내 접수원은 고개를 갸웃거리며 존에게 물었다.

“이 사람 뭐하는 사람이죠? 직업이? ”

“음...글쎄요...설명하기 힘든데...탐정? ”

“이상하네요. 베이커가 221b번지에 사시는 거 맞죠? 서류를 찾긴 했는데, 보안 경고가 뜨네요. 서류가 열리질 않아요. ”

그녀는 그렇게 말하며 어디론가 바삐 전화를 하기 시작했다. 식은땀으로 푹 젖어 더운 숨을 토해내는 셜록을 어깨에 매달고, 어찌할 바 모르는 존에게 누군가 말을 걸었다.

“존 왓슨! ”

머리가 조금 더 덥수룩해졌고 배가 좀 나왔지만, 그 곳에 있는 것은 군의관 시절 알고 지내던 에릭 스미스가 아닌가. 군의관을 그만두고 자신보다 먼저 귀국했다 들었는데, 이런 곳에서 만날 줄은 몰랐다.

“에릭! ”

“오랜만이네. 응급실엔 무슨 일로? ”

그는 질문을 하며 존의 옆에 들러붙어 있는 멀대같은 사내를 바라보곤 상태가 심상찮음을 느꼈는지, 더 이상 묻지 않았다. 에릭은 일단 진찰부터 해 봐야겠다며 간호원을 불러 바퀴달린 침대에 그를 눕혀 진료실로 보냈다. 접수 역시 접수원과 몇마디 하더니 서류건은 자신이 상사와 이야기해 보겠다고 한다. 접수원과 실랑이하던 터키인은 빽이 어쩌고 하더니 그래도 다행이라며 존에게 인사를 하고 사라졌고, 존은 깊은 한숨과 함께 복도의 긴 의자에 주저앉았다.

“일단 저 친구 검사는 내가 맡을 테니 자네는 걱정말고 잠시 앉아서 쉬고 있게. ”

에릭은 그렇게 말하고 셜록이 실려간 복도 끝으로 사라졌다. 존은 그 동안 서류접수를 끝내버리자 싶어서 다시 아까의 접수원에게 갔다.

“실례합니다, 아까 그 환자 보호자인데요. 아까 서류가 안 열린다고 하셨는데...어떻게 하면 되나요? ”

“그러실 필요 없습니다. 댁 친구분은 벌써 접수가 끝났어요. ”

존은 당황했다. 아니 보호자가 자기인데, 누가 어떻게 접수를 했단 말인가. 그는 아직 마이크로프트에게는 연락조차 하지 못했다. 게다가 서류가 보안 관련으로 막혔다고 하지 않았나? 에릭이 벌써 상사에게 손을 썼나?

“저기 서 계신 저 분이 하셨어요.”

그녀가 가리킨 곳에는 검은 양복의 수상쩍어 보이는 키 큰 남자가 열심히 휴대폰으로 문자질에 여념이 없었다. 존이 그에게 다가가자 그가 먼저 말을 건넸다.

“존 왓슨 씨죠? 마이크로프트씨가 보내서 왔습니다. 그의 서류에 대해서는 아무것도 걱정하실 것 없습니다. ”

존은 마이크로프트가 이걸 어떻게 이렇게 빨리 알았는지 궁금했지만, 감시 카메라라도 봤든가 스토킹이라도 하고 있는 거든가 그러려니 생각했다. 이제 더 신기할 것도 없는 일이었다. 자신이 사라 집의 소파에서 잤는지 매트리스에서 잤는지도 그들이 알 수 있는 세상이다. 나랏돈으로 쏘아올린 인공위성과 감시카메라로 그런 거나 하다니 인권단체들은 뭘 하고 있는지 모를 일이다. 그는 그렇게 한 마디 하고는 그에게 턱을 까딱해 셜록의 병실을 가리켰다. 어쨌거나 목례를 하고, 존은 셜록이 검사를 받고 있다는 병실로 향했다. 복도 끝에 다다르자, 병실 앞에도 검은 양복의 다른 남자가 서 있었다. 존이 문을 조금 열고 안을 들여다 보자, 에릭과 함께 다른 의사 몇이 간호원도 두지 않은 채 직접 검사를 하고 있었다. 존의 시선을 느꼈는지 에릭이 고개를 들었고, 그에게 들어오라는 말 대신, 자신이 직접 나왔다. 병실 문을 닫고, 존의 팔을 잡아 끌어 복도를 벗어났다. 검은 양복의 시선을 느끼며, 존은 그에게 물었다.

“무슨 일인데? 뭐가 잘못된 거야? ”

“좀 더 검사를 해 봐야 알겠지만, 저거, 마약하냐? ”

“그건..왜! 마약때문에 저러는 거야? 증상이 좀 다르잖아. 나도 의사라고. 마약때문이라면 내가 어떻게 쟬..데리고 여길 왔겠어. ”

“아니, 피 검사를 해 봤는데, 좀 이상한 성분이 검출되어서 신종 마약이 아닐까 싶더라고. 게다가 저 양복들은 뭐야? 간호원도 못 두게 하고, 이 쪽 담당도 아닌 슈미츠 의사가 여기까지 왔더라고. 서류는 막혔다더니 어느틈에 오케이되어 있고. 네 친구 뭐하는 놈이냐? ”

“탐정이라고나 할까? ”

“탐정? 고작 탐정한테 저렇게까지? 너도 의사니까 알 거 아냐. 저 정도는 국가적인 뭔가와 연루되어 있어야 되는 거라구. 뭐 신약 개발중인데 실험체라도 되는 거냐 뭐냐? 궁금해 미치겠다. ”

“신경쓰지 마, 그건 그렇고 상태는 어떤데? ”

“일단 그 성분에 대응하는 약을 처방해서 이미 맞고 있다. 그러고 보니, 저건 네 친구냐 가족이냐 친척이냐 뭐냐? ”

“플랫 메이트”

“너 게이는 아니었잖아. 잘 되지는 않았지만, 항상 여자들한테 작업은 걸고 있었잖아. ”

“우리 그런 사이 아니야. 그냥 플랫 메이트야. ”

“여긴 런던이야. 남자 둘이 같이 살면 누구나 그렇게 생각한다고. 뭐 어때, 흉도 아니고. 나도 그..뭐더라 게이들이 나와서 스타일 변신시켜주는 프로그램은 좋아하거든. ”

“그런 거 아니라니까. ”

“뭐, 알았다. 뭐가 됐든 간에 너랑 같이 사는 놈은 이제 괜찮을 거다. 난 그럼 간다. 다음에 술이나 한 잔 하자.”

그렇게 에릭과 헤어진 후, 존은 셜록의 병실로 돌아왔다. 열이 내린 셜록은 다시 창백한 혈색으로 돌아와 있었다. 그의 곁에서 차트를 보던 슈미츠라고 하는 의사가 존에게 말했다.

“열도 내렸고, 약 성분도 빼내었으니 괜찮을 겁니다. 깨어나면 퇴원하십시오. ”

감사하다는 말을 전할 틈도 없이 그는 병실을 빠져 나갔고, 덩그라니 병실에 혼자 남은 존은 시계를 보았다.

시계는 새벽 5시를 가리키고 있었다. 3시간이면 양호했다. 그가 아는 응급실은 언제나 붐볐고, 대기순서가 밀려 있었으며, 기다리고 또 기다리다 환자의 통증이 사라질 무렵이면 그의 순번을 부르는 곳이었기 때문이다. 이런 기적같은 일이 벌어질 줄이야! 존은 이는 필시 마이크로프트의 덕이라 생각하며 무인 감시카메라를 향해 고개를 숙였다.


End file.
